


I wanna grow old with you

by MandoVader



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: After death, Gen, Lets all cry a bit, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoVader/pseuds/MandoVader
Summary: Sometimes, even the brightest of stars fade. And even the strongest of hearts shatter.ORA collection of letters Sabine wrote to the ghost crew (and beyond) in case of the event of her death.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Jacen Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren, Sabine Wren & Ursa Wren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I wanna grow old with you

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp here goes. Hope u enjoy!!!

Hera, 

Well. If you’re reading this I guess it’s happened- I’m gone. I just need to say thank you for everything, all the times you’ve been there for me- always something to lean on during my most troubling times, yet letting me be so, so me all the while. I love you unconditionally, and always will. You created a home for me, supported me after everything I’d been through, and I’m completely and utterly grateful for it all.

I always had issues with trust, you know better than anyone. Trust in other people, but mainly myself. And you helped me to realise that no-one’s perfect, and I should accept and cherish who I am. Thank you, again, for that. I think you will always be the buir of my heart.

Sabine 💚

Kanan,

We couldn’t be more different, could we? A Mandalorian and a Jedi. Enemies for over a millennia, yet we never were enemies. I thank you so much for always being silently present, prying me slowly open yet never forcibly. Acknowledging and praising my art, never doubting my plans. Making the best cakes for miles around, and despite our differences offering all the comfort I needed. 

You taught me your Jedi ideals, and I, in turn, some Mandalorian ones. You were adept at reading my emotions, but didn’t act on them unless truly necessary. And I liked that. Now I’m gone, I know you’ll carry on, but make sure you support the others too. Please.

Sabine 💙

After Malachor, some editing needed to be made, so she added this:

P.S. Please come out of your shell, help everyone else as you once did. Ezra’s not the same, and you’re the only one who can help him. Hera too, and Zeb. 

This last note was later removed, and after the liberation of Lothal, tears falling thick and fast Sabine folded it gently away, still there, but not as prominent.

Ezra,

I have a lot to say, but I’ll start at the beginning. At the place you’ll probably want to hear, if you haven’t changed. I love you- not just in a brotherly-sisterly fashion (although there is an element of that) but something deeper. I’m truly sorry I never acted on this- or maybe I have, now. I’m not sure. All I want you to know is I’m not saying it after I’m dead to be all dramatic or anything, I’ve just never been very open with my feelings, and was hoping to wait until after the war. If that would, or has, ever come. I was being practical, trying not to get in the way of the fight, and not to be too attached. Wow! I’m sounding like a Jedi here! I need you to be practical too- move on from me, find someone else, be happy.

Happiness- that’s what you brought us when you joined. A large amount of stress, and annoyance on my and Zeb’s part- but also a great deal of happiness. Before, we had a motivation to fight, but you were what really sealed the deal. You gave us hope in our darkest times (and I hope we could have returned some of it) and were always that bright light that kept us going. Less of the us. You always kept me going, through a fair bit. So I’ll say thank you.

Sabine 🧡

After Malachor, she again added to it:

P.S. Continue being that bright light, please- you’ve changed, and I’m not sure I like it.

This, too, was crossed out later.  
After The liberation of Lothal some things had to be changed, and 2 different letters followed different events. But they’re for an other time.

Zeb,

Big, strong and amazing at crashing bucket heads together- but soft at heart. That’s you, along with excellent culinary skills and dejarik loosing, and I love you for it. You’ve always been there for a hug, a tease or the general aim of a punch, always game to anything and everything. 

You were the first one to break through to me when I joined, and despite not really doing much since, I’ve always loved you as my vod’ika- I hope you can say the same. Stay strong, big guy.

Sabine 💜

Ahsoka,

You were the only person on board who knew about my past. About my family, my old life, and everything that had ever happened. Don’t ask me why I didn’t tell it to the others (well, I haven’t yet at this point in writing) but I guess I just didn’t want to. I wasn’t ready for anyone but you to know. 

You’ve always offered a shoulder to cry on (even if I never really cried) when facing my past- every time I’ve been reminded, you’ve been there. So I’m trusting you- send this next letter to my mum. You know where she is. Please deliver it, whatever force she meets you with. Thanks for the support, as always.

Sabine 💛

This, too was folded neatly after Malachor- invisible, but not forgotten. The message to her mother was passed in as Ezra’s responsibility. When Ahsoka seemingly rose from the dead to help look for Ezra, a new one to her was written, but that’s for another time.

Mother,

If you’re reading this, I’m probably dead. Whether you’re in a pool of tears right now, or completely indifferent, I want to say sorry- for the a hundredth time, sorry. It may never be enough, but for you to forgive me would be a start. I presume you’ll recognise who delivered it, or maybe you won’t.  
I’m just glad your reading this, unless, in fact, you’re not. 

I also want to say what I’ve been doing. Things have been hard-going since I left you and Krownest, but I never forgot my heritage you’ll be pleased to know. Went into bounty hunting fir a bit with Ketsu- do you remember her? But that didn’t work out so well, so now I’m with the rebellion, or was at the time of my death, probably. I found a new family, never forgot my old, but this one picked up my broken pieces and made me back how I was. Not completely, I needed you, Dad and Tristan for that, but that was never coming true, and it probably never will. Once upon a time, you loved me, and I loved you. Maybe it will take death for that time to come again. With every morsel of my love,

Sabine 🖤

Ursa, too was written a new letter after the reunion of the Wren family. That’s also for another day. 

Jacen,

Life and death. So simple, and yet so complicated- even someone as smart as you may never understand. Just don’t forget me, ever, that’s all I’m asking of you. Try not to mourn too hard, ad’ika, please. always stay strong, and help your mum for me too, okay? Sorry for the brevity, I’ve kept this short and sweet, just like you, little Jace. I love you with all my heart.

Auntie Bean ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please say if you would like any mando’a translations. Also, I’m British so some words like ‘Mom’ will be spelt ‘Mum’.


End file.
